


Change

by stammi_vicinora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora/pseuds/stammi_vicinora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke isn't a man of change. He has proven that fact when he started a relationship with someone as unpredictable as Uzumaki Naruto. He insists he doesn't change but rather, adjusts. It gets a little chaotic when Naruto makes him late for work one day (something that's NEVER happened to Sasuke before) and convinces him to stay. Spending the day, on which he was supposed to be working, together, Sasuke came to the realisation that a little change here and there can't be too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).



**Warnings** : As always, Sasuke's dirty mouth kinda brings the rating up. TONS OF FLUFF, you guys. I probably should apologise for it! I'd like to say it's rated M here because of some *looks at Sas and Nar* situations...but it might just be harmless fun, lol. But the rating stays M though. For future chapters *winks* And oh yeah, this is unbeta'd and only lightly proofread ahaha I'll fix any mistakes I've missed somewhere in the near future xD

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters or the brands of social media in this fic. Can you imagine me owning Sas and Nar? They'll just be two dorks falling in love over and over again!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stirred at the sound of scuffling feet and the door of his bedroom closed non-too gently. Turning around on to his back, a part of him vaguely registered that he should be reaching for his gun in his bedside drawer since he in fact, lived alone but the feeling of his bare skin against the silky sheets kept him up to speed on what had happened and prevented him from drawing his weapon at an unarmed civilian. Not to mention the light giggle jumpstarted his brain for the day, triggering very delicious memories of last night. He slit his eyes open and gave a soft sigh as he stretched lightly.

“Morning, handsome.”

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he opened his eyes fully to be greeted by the morning sun itself, shimmering gold hair and an equally bright grin was flashed at him. The light that had poured in from his drawn back curtains bathed the golden being in a soft halo. If ever the sun were to become mortal, this man would be him. The corner of his mouth tilted up into a lazy smile and he was about to greet back when his morning-self zeroed in onto the mug cupped by tan hands instead. “Mmm, that smells delicious,” he commented, hands reaching for the mug, which earned him a snort. Hey, it’s the early morning and that’s how his mind usually functioned, by first adding coffee.

Placing the mug on the bedside table, maybe to spite him a little, the Greek god lookalike bent down to nose his cheek affectionately. Wearing nothing but his swirly orange boxers and a rumpled dress shirt – most likely to be Sasuke’s – to keep the morning chill away, Sasuke hummed appreciatively at the choice in clothing, the unbuttoned shirt exposed the man’s glorious chest and the rather gaudy tattoo – which he learned to like – around his navel

Sasuke cupped the man’s neck to bring him closer as his cheek and jaw were given attention in the manner of light sweet pecks. “Naruto,” he called out his name as his eyes slipped closed again, obviously enjoying it. This was definitely a good way to wake up, even though it was rather unusual for him. He lived alone in his apartment and typically would have been woken up by the blaring of his alarm so he could drag himself out of bed to switch the coffee maker on, not by his gorgeous boyfriend with a cup of Joe already in hand for him. This was the first time Naruto had stayed the night, something unplanned but not unwanted. The blond had surprised him last night when he came from work and jumped him, quite literally, and they’d taken it to the bedroom.

Mmm, forget the coffee because _this_ is a much better thing to wake up to, he thought as Naruto straddled him and worked his kisses down his neck. He slipped his fingers to the golden tresses and he tilted his head back to give another sigh. Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when his foxy boyfriend pressed down on his crotch. He glared at the chuckling blond who just kissed his nose apologetically.

“Well at least we know _some_ part of you is fully awake now,” he teased, batting his eyelashes playfully at him and was about to dip down for a smooch on the lips when Sasuke stopped him with a hand to his chest.

Now, it’s not like he doesn’t want a kiss from the blond, far from it, but there are just some things Sasuke was unaccustomed to so early in the morning. One of them is morning breath. “No dobe, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” he murmured, turning his head to the side, ears slightly pink.

Naruto tugged on his chin so Sasuke had no choice but to look into his boyfriend’s face. “Teme, you were about to drink coffee without brushing your teeth just a few minutes ago. Why would it matter if I kissed you?” he reasoned with a soft smile and Sasuke felt his stomach do a backflip. “I love you and your nasty morning breath, now kiss me!” Ignoring the heated glare, the blond swooped down to capture those snarling lips and while it took some coaxing and a few grinds to his groin, Sasuke finally relented and kissed back.

Sasuke closed his eyes again, revelling in the treatment he was getting of having his lower lip sucked and the feel of Naruto’s slick tongue curling around his own. Although a part of him still felt a little apprehensive about having his boyfriend get a taste of him before he could go about his morning ritual, that didn’t stop his hands from sliding under those orange boxers to grab a handful of that taut ass. At Naruto’s appreciative moans, Sasuke flipped them and took control of the kiss. If they skipped most of the foreplay, he might be able to sneak a quickie before work.

That was until his cell phone trilled.

“No, no, please?” Naruto whined from underneath him, grabbing hold of both of his cheeks and licked his lips like a kitten.

As much as Sasuke would like to continue, they probably needed him urgently in the office if they had sent him a message so early in the morning. Shaking his head, he kissed Naruto’s cute nose and got off him. “Duty calls,” he said apologetically and shifted to the other side of the bed and bent over to grab his phone from his discarded trousers. Naruto groaned but rolled over to take a drink from the warm coffee he brought over. Fishing them out, he slid his thumb over the screen and tapped on the new text message he received.

**_Nara Shikamaru: Yo, boss is asking where you are. Are you finally using your day offs? Because you could have given me the heads up so I’d know what to tell her. Troublesome._ **

Sasuke scrunched up his nose. Take the day off? Why the fuck would they think he’d take the day off? Why are they in the office at this time of day anyway? It’s only- His dark eyes glanced at the time on the top right corner of his phone. The time read 10:17a.m. “Shit, my alarm didn’t go off,” he cursed. He pushed himself off his stomach and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m never late.” Pulling the covers off himself, he scrambled to get out of bed but Naruto grabbed him by the wrist.

“Actually, that’s kind of my fault?” he grinned at him sheepishly and at Sasuke’s raised eyebrow, Naruto tried explained himself. “I turned the alarm off because I thought you could do with more rest.”

Sasuke gave out an exasperated sigh, “Dobe…” he started, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No, don’t give me that look!” he said tugging on Sasuke’s hand.

“What look, exactly?” Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

Naruto pointed at his face. “That! That look!” he exclaimed, folding his arms. “Like you’re disappointed in me…” He turned his face to the side and gave a pout and if Sasuke wasn’t a little ticked off, he’d probably grab his face and kiss him silly.

Sasuke folded his own arms across his chest. “Well excuse me for not being more cheerful about it but you _did_ make me late for work,” he said matter-of-factly.

Placing his hands on his shoulders, Naruto put on his kicked puppy face which he knew would melt away some of Sasuke’s anger and damn it, it was working. “You’ve been working for two weeks straight, even on the weekends! You need rest, Sasuke! You’re going to work yourself to death at this rate and are you really gonna let someone swoop in and take me after you expire?” he asked with raised eyebrows, a smile in his eyes, fingers working on the knots on his shoulder.

Damn him and his talented fingers to all seven hells! Sasuke could feel all the tension leaving his body and nearly groaned when Naruto pressed deep onto the stiff spot on his shoulder he’d been sporting the whole week. Even though he understood why Naruto did it, he still wasn’t pleased by _how_ he did it. He probably had it all planned, the little minx, and he’d have to admit it was really brilliant. Shaking his head in disbelief, he unfolded his arms and pulled the man closer.

“Don’t even _think_ about getting over me when I’m still breathing right in front of you,” He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blond, playing along with just a hint of warning. “I assure you, you won’t get rid of me that easily, dobe.” He nipped his ear lightly in a surge of possessiveness, delighted to see Naruto shiver in response.

Naruto let his arms wrap around Sasuke’s neck and tipped his head back, eyes at half-mast. “Mmm, I love it when you get all jealous,” he muttered. “But what are you going to do if you drop dead from exhaustion?” he goaded, looking mischievous and making Sasuke want to either fuck him to the mattress or spank him, or both.

He let out a snort. “I’ll have you know I’m as fit as a horse.”

“Why don’t you let me take it for a test drive then? You _know_ how good I am at riding,” Naruto wagged his eyebrows suggestively and squealed in delight when Sasuke leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. “So does that mean, you’ll skip work?” he asked eagerly when they pulled apart, eyes shining.

“No,” Sasuke deadpanned, bursting Naruto’s bubble. “I’m gonna call Tsunade and apologise, telling her I’ll be at work in less than an hour.” He grabbed his phone and dialled his boss’s number.

The blond pulled away from him and flopped onto the bed sulkily, pulling the covers over him but then tore it off to stick his head out. “Kechi!” he accused, sticking his tongue out childishly at him before retreating. Sasuke would give him an A for effort at his attempts to coax him to drop work and he chuckled lightly at his antics.

As he waited for the call to connect, he rubbed soothing circles on the exposed tan calf before it was yanked away from him. He frowned slightly at the balled up figure on the bed and reached out to him again, trying to pull the covers off. “Come on Nar, I never miss work.”

“Exactly my point!” came the muffled response and he scooted away from him.

Sasuke felt a vein throb on his temple, finding the overly dramatic behaviour starting to get irritating but he didn’t get a chance to tell him off because the call connected and his boss’s voice was on the other end of the line.

**_“Uchiha, do you have any idea what time it is? I expected you to at least fill in the form if you plan on taking the day off!”_** rang the irritated growl of Senju Tsunade.

“And I apologise, ma’am, and I’ll have you know that this will never happen again,” Sasuke snuck a glance at his boyfriend who decided to curl up into a tighter ball and worm his way to the other side of the bed so he was out of reach. With an inward sigh, he spoke to his superior again, “The forms will be filled and on your desk once I get back. Have a pleasant day and I apologise for the inconvenience.”

A blond head poked out from the covers looking at him confusedly before breaking into a smile. “Sasuke!” His boyfriend exclaimed happily and proceeded to tackle him, peppering appreciative kisses all over his cheeks.

Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms and nuzzled the soft baby hairs on his nape and felt the other man’s arms snake around his waist to hold him in a tight embrace. “Now, if I remember correctly, you have a few promises to keep,” he whispered huskily and pulled Naruto down with him as he fell back onto bed.

Looking up at the gleeful face above him, he cupped a tan cheek and brushed the cheekbone with his thumb lovingly. Never would he have thought the day would come when he would miss work, albeit he had a couple of weeks’ worth of day offs and his boss technically gave him the green light for it. He just couldn’t imagine how Naruto managed to pull him away from something so routine and oh, Sasuke is big about routine. His planner must be filled at least two weeks in advance and all his tasks have been colour coded.

The slight change in plans bothered him a little but he could easily rearrange things and shift them into a new order. Sasuke had learned that when Naruto came crashing into his life. No, his boyfriend of almost two years literally crashed into him while he was working undercover, spilling coffee over him and exposing his concealed weapon. Things had gotten a little haywire but it ended with the suspect in custody with no casualties and him exchanging numbers with Naruto. Sasuke smiled lightly at the memory. He guessed everything about Naruto is just spontaneous like how he’d drop by while he was on the job to give him a brown paper bag filled with lunch since they can’t enjoy it together. It can be a little unnerving but he rather liked the little changes in his life brought in by Naruto.

A sharp jolt of pleasure brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes fixated on Naruto who was laving the hurt before proceeding to give it a good suck that made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“I can’t believe you’re spacing out on me,” Naruto chuckled lightly. “What are you thinking about, S’uke?” He kissed his way up to Sasuke’s lips.

“Oh, just you,” he answered truthfully before sharing a few more intimate kisses.

Fingers gently brushed away some hair from his dark eyes. “What about me?” he asked in a playful tone, rubbing their noses together.

Sliding his hands over the smooth expanse of a tan chest, Sasuke pushed the white shirt off to expose Naruto’s shoulders. “Take a guess,” he murmured against soft lips. Pushing himself onto his elbows, he turned his head to gently kiss Naruto’s bronzed neck, earning him a sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend.

Tapping his cheek, Naruto pretended to think about it. “Does it involve eating?” he asked in a child-like voice and shrugged off Sasuke’s shirt. Hands cradled his head and brushed lovingly at the soft dark spikes, which had gotten slightly more tousled than usual.

Sasuke licked his lips. “It could be,” he breathed huskily into Naruto’s ear. “I’ll tell you one thing, I’m absolutely famished, Naruto.” He flicked his earlobe with the tip of his tongue and proceeded to devour his meal.

The sound that came from Naruto wasn’t something he had expected to come out when he bit onto the soft flesh where his shoulder and neck met. It wasn’t a high pitched moan or a curse or anything of the sort. In fact, the sound didn’t originate from the blond’s mouth at all. Sasuke pulled away slightly to look down at Naruto’s flat stomach where the sound came from. It growled again and Sasuke pushed the man off him in his displeasure, where he landed with an “oof”. Perfectly shaped lips twisted into a scowl. Leave it to Naruto and his unpredictability to ruin the moment. This was not going according to his plans, _at all_.

Naruto had the audacity to laugh and crawled back to Sasuke to kiss his cheek. “To be perfectly honest, I did ask if what we’re doing involved eating.”

Yes, yes he did, but Sasuke had a different kind of eating in mind. Sitting up, he pulled Naruto with him. Naruto kissed his pale shoulder in an attempt to rekindle their fire but it seemed like his stomach wasn’t agreeing with his lust hazed mind and moaned in protest. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and Naruto leaned his forehead on his shoulder in apology. He patted the soft hair and resigned defeat of not getting any more sexy time this morning until the issue at hand is resolved.

Naruto’s head shot up and he had this glittering look in his eyes that always gave Sasuke a bad feeling. “Since you’re having the day off, I was thinking you can make breakfast for the two of us?” he asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes as he made himself comfortable on Sasuke’s lap. Draping his arms over strong shoulders he nibbled Sasuke’s lips for good measure. “How about it, you, me and a big steaming bowl of fresh ramen made with love?”

Sasuke made a face. “No ramen.”

Hopping off, Naruto tugged on Sasuke’s arm like a child. “Okay, I can settle with pancakes and bacon,” he said with a grin.

“Says you,” Sasuke snorted. It’s his day off so it should be up to him to pick what to eat for breakfast. “I’m in the mood for eggs benedi- Hey!” He snapped his head at Naruto who tried to look oh so innocently at him, eyes widened for dramatic effect. There was no hiding the twinkle in those honest eyes of his though. “You tricked me,” he accused, lips twisting into a snarl. He tried his hardest not to sputter at the realisation. “This was never about me. You little fucker… You made me take the day off in hopes that I’d pamper you!”

Naruto let out a tinkling laugh and tapped his nose twice. “Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” he mimicked a game show host’s voice and gave a little wink. “You’ve always been such an observant smartass but I guess it comes with the profession, huh?”

“You’re so selfish,” Sasuke muttered bitterly but on the inside, he was fighting down a bubble of laughter that threatened to force its way out. Their little banters always managed to make him feel all gooey inside, not that he would admit it. “So, we’re just to have breakfast and not do a damn thing about this?” He gestured at his lower half, a suggestive smirk on his lips.

Waving him off, Naruto rolled his eyes at him. “ _Please_ , the only problem I’m aware of is this,” he pointed to his stomach and as if choreographed, it growled.

Sasuke glared sourly at him at being declined for at least some morning head and was about to stalk off towards the adjoining bathroom when Naruto’s voice stopped him. It was low and sultry, complimenting the bedroom eyes he’s giving him.

“I’m sure I can think of a few things to make up for it though.” The shit eating grin he wore grated Sasuke’s nerves but the promise he made did more than make it up to him. So far his boyfriend never goes back on his words and Sasuke will hold him on to that. “Now go and do your morning ritual or whatever it is you do. I’ll make some more coffee,” he said and shooed him off, making Sasuke grit his teeth at the dismissive gesture.

While Naruto retreated back to the kitchen with the mug of coffee, which he didn’t even get to sip by the way, Sasuke toed the scattered clothing on the floor in search of his own briefs. They were fairly clean…ish but he was only going to wash his face and brush his teeth before making breakfast so he didn’t feel the need to pick out a fresh pair. He was also certain he could convince Naruto to shower together later. Heck, the blond might even be the one to suggest it first. Slipping them on, he trotted his adjoining bathroom and stepped in front of the sink.

Sporting a soft smile as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he fingered the various bite marks, scratches and hickeys Naruto left on his pale skin. He had been rather passionate last night. Again, it could have all been planned to make his so worn out, he’d miss work. With a grunt, he grabbed his toothbrush, which he noted was slightly wet, indicating Naruto had used it. The fact didn’t bother him as he squirted a strip of toothpaste over the brush head, they’d done far more than just swap saliva.

Spitting into the sink, he twisted the tap to let the water flow out and swiped a wet thumb to clean off the extra foam. Splashing some water on his face a few times chased away some of the sleepiness that still lingered, not bothering with facial wash until his – hopefully – shared shower later on. Combing his inky hair back with his wet fingers, he smoothed them out to tame the bed hair but knew his natural spikes would spring back up once the water dries. He had thought about getting his hair trimmed a few days ago but Naruto talked him out of it saying how much he liked running his fingers through his dark locks…and gripping them tight whenever his back arched in pleasure. That phone conversation had led to some steamy phone sex that night.

Some upbeat music floated into the bedroom and it gradually got louder as he crossed the small living room and approached the kitchen. There, Sasuke was greeted with a delicious sight. No, not a hot breakfast and a steaming mug of coffee but Naruto bending over as he raided his refrigerator, his delectable ass swinging and bouncing to the beat. His boyfriend was humming to the song as he grabbed a packet of ham, the butter box and tried to balance a few eggs in one hand.

“Careful, you’ll break them.”

The blond head turned and Naruto arched an eyebrow at him. “And if you don’t keep your hands off the merchandise before we can settle down for breakfast, you’re gonna break it and you’re not gonna like it,” he said haughtily and nodded to his hands groping a pair of pert ass cheeks.

Sasuke chuckled lightly, giving it a few squeezes but backed up anyway. “I’m sure we can find a solution to that,” he said before taking a sip of the coffee Naruto had poured for him.

Naruto snorted, balancing all the needed items in his arms before shutting the door close with his foot. “Hah, I don’t think there’s enough room with that stick lodged up so far up your ass.”

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at that comment. “I’ve always thought every aspect of you is big and bold, Uzumaki,” he sneered. And he knows for a fact that he is.

“Enough talk and come help me with making your fancy shmancy breakfast. We would already be having breakfast right now if you’d listen to me and just make pancakes and bacon but noooo _someone_ wanted eggs freakin’ benedict.” They really need to talk about that dismissive wave he keeps giving him.

Setting the mug down, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other man, earning an annoyed shrug from him. “Now, why would I want to hurry things up? I do have the whole day thanks to a certain someone,” he kissed the top of his head and swayed them side to side as a slow and jazzy number came out of the speakers.

Humming contently, the blond relaxed in his arms. “Yes, you should be thankful, teme. You practically owe that certain someone and show some gratitude,” he mumbled, leaning back and letting those cerulean orbs close.

“I am. I’m treating them to a very special breakfast just for the two of us. Then later, I was thinking we could shower together and wash each other’s backs and oh, I don’t know, just do whatever they want to do.” He hid his smile in a tuft of golden hair, fingers lightly brushing against the warm skin underneath his fingertips.

Naruto let out a breathy laugh. “Wow, that’s oddly nice of you, teme. I never pegged you as the kind to do all those kinds of things,” his arms moved up to encircle Sasuke’s neck and he tilted his head back slightly, his eyes opened at half-mast.

“What can I say? They’ve changed me.”

“A little change never hurts, right?” Naruto questioned, his expression soft and inviting.

Sasuke hummed as if contemplating it. “I guess not,” he whispered and bent his head down to capture the other’s awaiting lips.

As they pulled back, Naruto rubbed his nose against Sasuke’s playfully. “How about you get on with your amazing day with that special someone, eh?” he smiled brightly at him. “Because frankly, I think they’re getting really hungry,” and right on cue his stomach growled. He laughed it off, letting go of Sasuke and got started with separating the eggs for the hollandaise sauce.

Filling up a saucepan with water, he left it on the stove to heat up, the dial on low. Naruto had started to sing when Sasuke reached for some English muffins in his bread box. It was a song he was familiar with, and so sang along with him. He let Naruto handle the sauce while he started poaching some eggs. He remembered the first time he had to make this and how nerve wracking it was to make a perfectly poached egg. That was until he’d found a video of it on youtube by a chef named _ironramen_ who had made his life in the kitchen so much easier. Oddly, it was the same recipe he had made for Naruto as a surprise breakfast in bed when he’d stayed over at his place for their anniversary.

“Don’t get all distracted now, Sasuke.” Naruto playfully bumped his hip at him as he started on toasting the muffins.

They worked in sync, though they did throw in a little banter here and there as well as a few sneaky kisses, but soon enough, Sasuke was dolloping a spoonful of the tangy sauce onto their eggs and Naruto did the finishing touches by sprinkling chopped chives and smoked paprika. Pleased with their work, Naruto kissed him on the cheek to thank him for his hard work and skipped – yes, he actually skipped – merrily to the dining table with the tray. Sasuke’s guess as to how he did that without sloshing their breakfast around is as good as anyone else’s. At least he’s happy. He followed suit and unlike Naruto, carefully carried their mugs of coffee.

Sasuke’s hand was slapped away when he tried to stick a fork into his egg. Naruto insisted that he at least take pictures of their work before they get to actually enjoy it. After a few snaps which Naruto deemed were good enough to be posted on Instagram – with a the addition of stickers and the right filter of course – Sasuke was finally able to break the yolk and let it ooze over the ham and English muffin and tuck in. Rightfully so, Naruto took a video of him cutting it open to show how perfectly cooked it was and said he’ll tag them later. He also took a few shots of him taking a bite of his food with a blissful look on his face. And one with him screwing his face up as he nearly dropped his egg. He didn’t but the shot made him look ridiculous.

“Delete that,” he grunted, cutting through the English muffin.

“Relax, it’s not like I’m going to post it or something,” he said cheerfully as he tapped on his phone screen.

Sasuke rested his chin on a propped arm, something his mother would berate him for were she here. “Oh, really?” he raised a thin eyebrow suspiciously. “Show me.” Knowing Naruto, he’d tag him along with embarrassing captions and sure enough the post he showed him of their breakfast was full of hearts along with a sickly message that made him cringe inwardly.

_Made breakfast with mah bae!! **Uchiha.Sasuke** thank you for the meal, love!_

It had already garnered 28 likes. Scrolling up, he had uploaded a far less embarrassing short video of the egg getting cut with it yolk oozing deliciously and in a brief moment, he was damn proud of himself and had no objections with Naruto posting this stuff up. Even with the rather bold declaration he’d tagged him with.

_Now that’s a perfectly poached egg! Chef **Uchiha.Sasuke** is turning the heat up in the kitchen, if ya’ get what I mean ;D_

That was until he came to his latest post which was a picture of him enjoying his breakfast.

“Take it down,” he muttered irritably, sliding the phone back to his boyfriend. “Naruto, _take it down_ ,” he repeated through gritted teeth when Naruto tried to protest. Really, he could delete it himself but he really was never the one to abuse another’s social account, even if it was his boyfriend’s.

Naruto grabbed his phone and whined. “But Sasuke, it’s my most popular post! Look, it already has 41 likes and just look at all the comments!”

“Precisely,” he said crossly, setting his cutlery in favour of crossing his arms across his chest. “I don’t want your friends saying such things about me. It’s humiliating.”

With a pout, Naruto clicked on the down bar to load more comments. “None of them are saying anything bad!” he turned the phone to show him but Sasuke turned his face away so Naruto started to read them off.

**_InuzukaKibbles_ ** _: Damn, your bf looks like a fuckin’ pornstar!_

**_Haruno_Sakura_ ** _: Is he…orgasaming? Does Sasuke-kun know you’re posting this?_

**_YamanakaIno_ ** _: God, Sasuke is sooo hot even if he’s eating! His expressions must be really sexy in bed huh, Nar? ;) Keep em’ coming!_

**_H.Neji_ ** _: I do not need to see this so early in the morning. He is aware that you posted this, right?_

**_UzuKarin_ ** _: Thanks cuz, you’re the best! Now I have something to look at for when I-_

“Enough!” Sasuke kicked his shin under the table, ears a faint pink. “Their outrageous comments didn’t need to be read out loud. Take that picture down now, Naruto, _I mean it_.”

The blond chuckled at him, to which his eyes turned to slits at. “Aww, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, S’uke,” he cooed lightly. Sasuke could feel a vein throbbing already but he stood firm, giving him a hard stare instead of the reaction Naruto wanted. “If it makes you feel any better, this picture can’t live up to what you really look like when you shoot your load.”

Clacking his teeth together, he resisted verbally lashing out at the blond and pointedly ignored the tickling sensation crawling up his left leg when Naruto ran his big toe against the skin there to try and the mend situation. Instead, he brought his hands back to the table to continue his meal. “What would be more advantageous is for you to delete that picture, put your phone away so I can finally start my day off with a scrumptious breakfast with my _boyfriend_ ,” he stressed the last word and he could see Naruto light up, eyes darting to search his excitedly. It was probably overkill but he knew Naruto would fall for it, being into sentimental crap like that and all.

As if sensing his malicious attempt, those lips spread into a sly grin. “Alright, _baby_ ,” Sasuke grinded this molars together at the affectionate pet name, one he absolutely abhorred, but let it slide because it got the deed done as with a few clicks and slides, Naruto set his phone face down on the table and picked up his fork. “I’m pretty selfish so I shouldn’t share you with the Instagram world,” he said as he smiled to himself, breaking his egg.

“Hn, damn straight, dobe,” Sasuke agreed and reached out for his mug of coffee to take a sip. Though Naruto was not the jealous type, it felt nice that Naruto considered to keep their private lives, well, private. That and he didn’t want a picture of him shirtless around on the internet though he has no doubts the blond’s fiery cousin had already managed to nab that picture before he took it down. He started to pick on his side, a cherry tomato salad, enjoying as the bursts of juice from the plump fruit as he chewed. Naruto himself had, of course, opted for a non-vegetable option of smoked bacon.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Naruto said while he chewed, a habit Sasuke had learned to tolerate, “but I remember something about a shared shower in your list of things to do with your boyfriend on a day off?” The sly grin he sent Sasuke made him look like a fox.

Releasing soft laughter he tossed the other a sexy look. “Indeed, I have made such plans,” he said before putting the warm mug to his lips again, tucking the suggestive smirk away. “But I have to ask you to be a little more patient, vixen,” he lowered the mug and let his features soften, “because I’d like to savour this moment with you more.”

Naruto straightened, lids blinking repeatedly as if he was trying to properly process Sasuke’s words. Then a beautiful flushed hue spread through his cheeks and he laughed nervously, looking to the side. Sasuke watched him try in vain in coming up with a good come back. He spluttered a couple of times and then went quiet. He raised the hand on his lap and placed it near Sasuke’s mug.

Sasuke noticed the invitation and released his grip on the warm mug so he could slide his hand forward over to Naruto’s. Curling his fingers under the other man’s, he gave them a light squeeze. They shared an intimate moment where Naruto blinked almost shyly at him while he let the warm feeling in his belly to completely take over and make a blissful smile melt through. They continued the rest of their meal bathed in the feeling of contentment. Neither partner made a move to unlink their hands.

Sasuke couldn’t remember who started it but they ended up feeding each other like some old married couple but he had no luck of getting Naruto to try and eat his salad. Naruto had ended up sitting on his lap pressing his lips lightly against his cheek and lips when he’s not eating. Somehow, he even managed to convince him to have an impromptu photo taking session together. Selfies, was it? But he did say something about a wefie or some shit like that. This was after he made Naruto swear that these were to only remain in his phone if he knows what’s good for him.

The pictures turned out intimate, nothing risqué but rather sweet moments between them. He particularly liked the one where they were nose to nose just gazing into each other’s eyes and Naruto said that he would print them out for them to frame once he gets home. It was peaceful and his normally brief breakfast time stretched out to more than an hour.

With the mood set during breakfast, it followed through in the shower and as per their earlier agreement, it was a shared one. They entered with their fingers intertwined. Unlike his original morning fantasy, nothing happened. They did wash each other’s backs though and stole kisses from one another as they lathered each other up. He let a sigh escape his lips when the other man worked on the knots on his shoulders, the little voice in his head, as well as Naruto himself, reminded him that taking the day off was one of the best decisions he’d ever made. He didn’t argue, only kissed his eyelid when he accidentally got shampoo in his eyes and continued to wash the blond hair.

Neither tried anything past innocent touches, just gliding their hands over honeyed and porcelain skin, smooth caresses that had both men purring delightedly, re-exploring one another slowly. After a good rinse and a last rub on their scented skin to check if they’d missed a spot, Sasuke shut the water off and pushed the shower glass door open. Naruto had latched onto his hand and trailed behind him as he made his way over to the cabinets. While he was preoccupied with finding the right towels, his partner decided to get cheeky and slap one of his butt cheeks. He clicked his tongue and just for that he threw a towel at his face.

“What the- Teme!” came the muffled voice as the blond got a face full of towel. Releasing, Sasuke’s hand, he pulled it away from his face only for Sasuke to grab it and forcefully place it on his head. “Stop it!” he growled, hands rising to hold Sasuke’s arms.

“Stop squirming, dobe,” Sasuke berated and started to rub the material back and forth to mop up the moisture from golden blond hair. “Just stay still while I dry you off. You’re acting like a child,” he chided lightly, a chuckle tickling the back of his throat.

Naruto scrunched his nose at that, obviously not happy for being treated like some brat. “No fair!” he exclaimed and tugged the fluffy towel away from his hands. Sasuke scowled but was a little stunned to have Naruto plop it over his head, over both their heads actually, the towel draped across their heads like a makeshift tent. Tan hands pulled his back to their previous position while Naruto placed his over his head and started rubbing. “I wanna dry you off too,” he smiled at him and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back and continued his task.

After they were both dry, Sasuke hung the wet towels over at the towel rack while Naruto entered the bedroom in search of something to wear. “Bottom drawer on your right, remember?” he mentioned over his shoulder when he heard Naruto pull out the drawers of his dresser. “Take out two pairs.” The bedroom had gotten quiet so Naruto must have found the sweatpants and after a quick wash of his face and hands and patting dry, he found Naruto already dressed in the dark sweatpants and picking up the discarded clothing from last night.

“Should I just leave mine here?” he asked, his pile still balled up in his other arm.

With a nod, Sasuke willingly agreed, “Sure,” and picked out a pair of dark blue briefs, noting that one was missing and currently worn by the blond, before slipping them on. The addition of Naruto’s clothes to his laundry pile for the weekend wasn’t a bother. Naruto dumped the clothes in the hamper and closed the lid. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Sasuke grabbed the black sweatpants Naruto had laid out for him and he was in the middle of sliding his right leg in when Naruto sat next to him, a comb in his hands.

“The new hair is really growing on me,” he complimented as Sasuke let him comb his hair. “But I’m glad the little duck butt stayed,” he said brushing the raised spikes at the back of Sasuke’s head. Sasuke made no comment about it, letting him pet his hair with that loving look in his eyes. “You want to watch something together?” he asked as he planted a kiss on his lower jaw.

He patted the other’s knee. “You go ahead and make the popcorn, I want to change the sheets first and I’ll get back to you. Just choose whatever catches your fancy.”

Laughing, Naruto pulled Sasuke up with him. “I don’t think they have you on Netflix, S’uke. Unless there’s a video of you out there you want to tell me about?”

Grabbing hold of his shoulders and turning him towards the door. “Just get the popcorn maker running, dumbass,” Sasuke gave his boyfriend a gentle push. “Don’t burn the butter this time,” he reminded.

“Right away, your highness,” Naruto said seriously and bowed for dramatic effect before backing out the door.

Snuffing a laugh, Sasuke untucked the dark brown sheets from its corners. By the time Sasuke was fitting his third pillow into a grey pillow case, Sasuke could smell the faint scent of butter wafting from the kitchen. “Naruto, keep an eye on it,” he hollered just to remind the man. He could hear some scrambling and a weak yelp but no acrid smell followed so he was pleased Naruto had managed to get to it on time. Folding the blanket back, Sasuke smoothed out any creases and with that, finished his task at hand. He scooped the pile of sheets into the hamper and pulled out an old and ratty white band shirt to wear.

Naruto was already over by the couch with the Playstation 3 controller in his hand, surfing through the different titles of Netflix by the time Sasuke got out. Closing the bedroom door with a soft click, he dressed himself, adjusting it as he made his way towards the blond. “Find anything good?” he asked as he sat down next to him and grabbed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

“Made it just the way you like it,” he grinned at him before turning his head back at the screen to look at more titles. And sure enough, Sasuke sniffed the popped kernels and was pleased to find a hint of cinnamon coating them. “The Bletchley Circle sounds interesting…” Naruto mused but one look at Sasuke’s face told him that he should pick another. “How does Sherlock sound to you? I haven’t caught up.”

Glad that Naruto had steered away from his previous choice (because why on Earth would you want to watch a show about old ladies and decryption?) Sasuke leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table, crossing his ankles. Naruto just stared at him, waiting for a definite answer and he tilted his chin up to give him his signature smirk. “A nice murder. That’ll cheer you up.” He popped a few kernels into his mouth and turned his face back towards the screen, waiting for Naruto.

It took a few seconds but Naruto finally caught on and with a smile, he selected the episode after a quick search. “Sherlock it is then,” he said happily before snuggling up to his boyfriend. It still took a little while for the show to load and Naruto decided he would stuff his grubby little hands in the popcorn bowl. “Sasuke, you jerk!” he exclaimed, grumbling at the other man when Sasuke knocked his hand away.

“Hn. I’ll have you know I’m a high functioning sociopath,” Sasuke himself was finding it hard to control the twitching of his lips and contain the laughter for using that quote. He did however decide to feed his fuming blond.

“No, you’re a bastard,” he huffed but accepted the small offering and later smiled. “But you’re _my_ bastard,” he said as he stuck out his tongue at him and sneaked an arm around Sasuke to encircle his waist.

“Shut up, dobe, it’s starting.”

When the episode was done, Naruto picked out some other mundane title Sasuke was not interested in, but after watching Sherlock together, to which he correctly guessed who the killer was, much to Naruto’s frustration, he let Naruto have free reign on picking the next one. He instead pulled out a book and made himself comfortable by laying his head on Naruto’s lap, reading quietly in contrast to Naruto cursing at the screen about how unfairly the protagonist was being treated. Occasionally, when he could afford to keep his trap shut, tan fingers would run through his hair soothingly and whenever the blond would stuff his mouth with popcorn, he would get fed a few pieces. Somewhere between the feeding and the gentle touches, Sasuke had fallen asleep. He was vaguely aware that Naruto had removed the book that had fallen on his face and put it away. The weariness of his nonstop work finally caught up with him so Sasuke didn’t fight it and let sleep pull him in.

He awoke a little while later, the credits of whatever show Naruto chose rolling. The soft music told him that his boyfriend was considerate enough to lower the volume while he slept. Speaking of which… He turned his head to look up at the blond. He too had fallen asleep, head tilted back and emitting soft snores with his mouth open. Sasuke bit back a laugh at how utterly adorable Naruto could be and shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable. The thin blanket over him felt nice but what was even better was Naruto’s arm around him. He smiled, telling himself once more that he is the luckiest man on Earth to be blessed with Naruto. Turning on his side, he wrapped his own arm around the man.

His blond stirred at the contact and Sasuke felt a little guilty for disturbing his slumber but then he wouldn’t get to see Naruto rub the sleep from his eyes like a little child and smile down at him. “Hey,” he greeted him, the hand on his back sliding up to brush away the inky locks that covered his eyes. Naruto really did like playing with his hair so Sasuke indulged him.

“Hey yourself,” he greeted back as he blinked up lazily at him, his own fingers stroking the caramel skin of Naruto’s back.

His long hair was tucked behind his ear so endearingly. Sasuke let out a slow breath. “How do you feel?” he questioned, hands never stopping in smoothing out his hair and occasionally gracing his cheekbone. “Did you rest well?” He bent his head down to kiss his now exposed forehead and Sasuke slipped a hand behind his neck to keep him there. The touch of lips followed the length of his nose until they rested on his lips.

“Good,” Sasuke mumbled against Naruto’s lips. “I’m hungry though. I could really use a bagel.” After one more peck, Sasuke gently pushed Naruto off so he could sit up.

Naruto thought about it, humming to himself. “Bagels, huh? I’m in the mood for some caffeine…and a muffin or two. What say you and me drop by The Drip? We can act like two uni students on a first date.” He bumped shoulders with him, grinning madly.

Sasuke snorted by didn’t object to the idea. “Well, I’m gonna go get changed for my date with a hot uni student.” He peeled the blanket off him, about to get on his feet when he was yanked by the wrist and tumbled on Naruto’s lap.

“ _Uchiha Sasuke_ ,” Naruto growled his name. The hot flash he saw in his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together looked so real, Sasuke almost doubted if he was pretending.

Sighing, he cradled his face in his hands. “Don’t get jealous over your fictitious self, dobe. I’d still date you if you weren’t the least bit cool. I mean, I’m still with you, aren’t I?” He pinched his cheeks.

“I was the most popular guy in school!” the blond protested, slightly offended that his boyfriend would think less of him. Sasuke slid off his legs and folded the blanket before throwing it over the couch, not so much as a comment at his declaration. “I bet you were a nerd!” he scoffed, crossing his arms. Ignoring Naruto’s attempts to get a reaction from him, he walked away to the safety of his bedroom. Casting a side glance at the blond before he entered, Naruto snapped out of his pouting and jumped at the opportunity to see Sasuke strip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome! If you're readers from my kitty fic, welcome! I told you I had something up my sleeve, didn't I? *winks* If you're new and just happened to stumble on my new project, hello! *waves* I hope all of you liked the first chapter of my new work. I've just come back from a very, very long hiatus and well, I didn't want to come back empty handed lol.
> 
> This gift is a very belated birthday present to a good friend of mine, Emelie, someone I owe a great deal to. If you've read her works, you know she's super amazing and someone I look up to. I'll be set for life if I have just a fraction of her amazing writing abilities. I'm gonna start gushing so I'm gonna keep this short. Emelie, my goddess, I love you.
> 
> If you follow me on tumblr, hey followers! Thanks for dropping by here and supporting my work. I have missed all of you and your kind words and encouragement always give me life even in the dark times of my hiatus. Thank you all so much!
> 
> I think that my writing style has changed since I came back but I'm not sure *shrugs* This is certainly the first time I've written a Modern AU. Well I have done others but this is the first completed and posted work anyway haha. Also, this time I've written it, leaning more towards Sasuke's side of the story rather than a completely third person view. I'm not sure how it's working... So give me some feedback guys!
> 
> Originally, this is a oneshot. A VERY LONG oneshot. And I gave it to Emelie as a oneshot but I decided at the last minute to split it into three as to emulate the different changes. Please like, share, comment or leave a kudos before you leave. I'm really proud of my new baby since I worked hard on it. The story is complete so I'll post the other two chapters soon.


	2. Date

**Warnings** : Unbeta'd and only lightly proofread. FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF. Food porn???

 **Disclaimer** : If I owned Naruto and Sasuke, anything beyond 699.5 wouldn't even exist.

* * *

 

They both came out of the apartment building dressed to spend the rest of the day in town. Much to Naruto’s delight, they did end up wearing something they would have picked during their years in university which for Naruto, meant no change in his personal style at all. Relaxed clothing were what suited Naruto best so he had thrown on a hoodie over basic jeans. Though Sasuke wouldn’t hear the end of Naruto’s complaining about the lack of bright colours in his wardrobe.

“But I gotta say, you look damn fine, S’uke,” he complimented, bumping his hips playfully against his. “I take back what I said about you being a nerd. I’d jump you if we were in the same uni. You should dress like this more often when we go out.”

True enough, this outfit he had pulled out wasn’t something he would choose on his dates but then again on most of his dates, it would be right after work so Naruto would often see him in his office clothes and on the rare event, something for his undercover operations. He hadn’t worn something like this in years. Sure enough, Sasuke has his civilian clothes but they were far more dressed up then down. “I’m surprised these still fit me,” he said quietly, admiring his old scuffed up combat boots. He has a few fond memories wearing these. Maybe that’s why he didn’t have the heart to throw them away.

“It’s looks _so_ fucking hot on you.” Naruto slipped a hand into the pack pocket of his jeans as they started walking down the sidewalk, the act making Sasuke tense initially but he soon relaxed. He in turn rested his hand on the blond’s hip.

Sasuke chuckled lowly. “I didn’t realise wearing such clothes would turn you on so much, dobe. I should start digging up my old clothes and wearing them to entice you,” he purred into his boyfriend’s ear, his hand pulling him closer to his body.

“Hah! That’s where you’re wrong, teme. I’d still love you even if you wear a potato sack. Aren’t I the best boyfriend?” he cooed.

“Conceited little shit is more like it,” he replied with a grin. “But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to wear something less-”

“Stuffy? Uptight? Dressed to the nines?” Naruto supplied helpfully, sniggering behind his unoccupied hand.

The muscles under Sasuke’s left eye twitched. “You said it never bothered you,” he grumbled irritably, cheeks tinted pink and turned his head away. Was it his fault his sense of style was more clean and kempt now than it was before?

Naruto let out a bellowing laugh. “I’m just teasing, S’uke… I fell in love with the man, not the clothes. The attitude could use a tweak or two but I could live with that.” He kissed his cheek to pacify him and much to his chagrin, it worked.

His heart sped up a little because it occurred to him that Naruto had said the L word twice within the span of 10 minutes. It was so like Naruto to admit it so freely how much deeply he feels for him. Not like the L word was something taboo on Sasuke’s lips or anything, he would say it on occasion, when it’s just the two of them. His voice would be quiet but sincere as he says those three words that would befall to Naruto’s ears only. Guided by the warm feeling stirred within him, he nuzzled the blond tresses in a rare public display of affection.

“I feel the same way about you, dobe,” he whispered, tightening his grip on the man’s hip. “What other reason could it be for me to tolerate your idiocy,” he teased but gave a quick kiss to his temple.

The blond scowled at him but broke into a smile right after and leaned his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, talking animatedly with his other hand about a senior year prank he pulled and managed to get away with right before graduation, as they made their way towards their favourite café.

The sight of the forest green awning greeting them as they approached never fails to make Sasuke smile inwardly, a rush of nostalgia as flashes of the first time he came in contact with the prettiest wide blue eyes came to mind. That and the searing pain of having scalding hot coffee splashed onto his chest… but that sensation blurred over time. Naruto beside him must have thought along the same lines because he gave a deliriously happy smile or it could have been the anticipation of sinking his teeth into some really good cranberry oat muffins.

They separated once they went through the door, the little brass bell overhead announcing their arrival. Naruto made a beeline to the ordering station while Sasuke calmly walked over to their usual table, the same one he was sitting at during his undercover operation and sat down. They had already discussed what they were going to have along the way so there was no need the both of them to stand in line. Besides, Sasuke didn’t want to be there while the girl was making googly eyes at his Naruto while the blond listed out their order. Naruto insisted that it’s just a silly crush since he hangs here all the time but being in law enforcement for a couple of years now, Sasuke had his fair share of dealing with stalkers and those big round eyes of hers definitely belonged to those of a stalker. Or maybe that was just his personal view on it. Meh.

It was with great satisfaction to see Naruto be as oblivious as he is in her attempts of getting noticed. Honestly, Naruto was more preoccupied in ogling the plate of muffins in his hands. Oh how he’d love to rub it in the girl’s face each time and he got that chance today too. Just his luck. When her eyes met his, he tossed her an haughty smirk and held back a curl of laughter as she huffed and handed Naruto a plate of Sasuke’s order. Ignoring the girl, his eyes focused instead on the dazzling blond approaching him.

 When Naruto arrived at their table, he didn’t immediately sit down but rather stood awkwardly by the table, shifting his weight from foot to foot, chewing his bottom lip nervously. He raised an eyebrow to question what the matter was. Inhaling sharply, Naruto opened his mouth. “Hi, my name’s Uzumaki Naruto and I was wondering if I may join your company? I wasn’t sure about what you would like but you look like the type who would enjoy a bagel with smoked salmon and cream cheese but if that ain’t your thing, you can have one of these muffins.”

Sasuke just stared. What the actual fuck was going on? Did they put something in his muffins? Why the fuck was Naruto asking him these dumb questions and standing there like some awkward teenager meeting his crush for the first time? What game was he playi- oh. Oh! Dissipating the confusion, Sasuke cradled his chin and looked up at him with sultry eyes. “Dobe, if you used that on me, you’d be shot down mercilessly in a heartbeat. I’d make you leave the bagel though,” he chuckled, amused at the blond’s endeavour.

With a shrug, Naruto set the plates down and slid into his seat. “It was worth a shot. Now I’m really glad I spilled that coffee over you. Else, I’d never be able to get into your tight leather pants,” he joked, breaking off a piece of his muffin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but brushed his fingers tentatively against Naruto’s, their pinkies hooking together and they shared a brief smile. The moment was cut short when Naruto pulled away, head snapping towards the pickup counter when his name was called and he excused himself to go get their drinks. Sasuke picked up his bagel, about to take a bite when Naruto stood beside their table again.

“So your name is _Sas-kay_ , huh?” he asked in a smooth voice to which Sasuke perceived as one Naruto would use to pick someone up. He pretended to read the name written on the cup of his drink before setting it down, put on his most charming smile and took a seat. “As you can see, I took the liberty of getting you your usual. A hot matcha latte with a dash of soy and no sugar, I presume?” He winked. Looks like somebody isn’t quite done with this little role play.

Leaning back, Sasuke folded his arms and put on a nasty scowl. The excitement vanished from those blue eyes and Naruto opened his mouth to say something, probably to apologise, before Sasuke cut him off with a menacing growl, “Yes, you’re right. Though, I don’t remember giving you permission to join me. In fact, I asked you to leave. Thanks for the drink, now leave me the fuck alone.” He sounded pretty convincing even to his own ears. He decided to play after all and by the way Naruto’s face brightened, it was well worth it.

Naruto laughed. “Wow, bastard, you really play hard to get, huh?” Naruto said, breaking character. Or was he still in character? Sasuke couldn’t really tell. “I see you come here a lot and every time, I notice that you always sit alone. I would like to fix that.” He took a sip of his drink and Sasuke noticed it was horrifyingly orange in colour. Considering it was almost fall, he deduced it was one of those spiced pumpkin drinks that seem to be popping up everywhere.

“Maybe I want to sit alone?” he said sternly, his lips pressing to a thin line as he glared at Naruto.

Taking a big bite of his muffin, Naruto talked while he chewed, spraying crumbs everywhere. Way to amp up the charm. “Nah, I can’t let a pretty thing like you be by their lonesome. That would be neglecting my duties. I therefore offer you my excellent services.” He swallowed and flashed him a smile.

Sasuke wanted to laugh but he had to stay in character. Was this really how the moron picks up people? Was he supposed to swoon and sway by his words? If someone used these sorts of lines on him, they would be in for a world of disappointment. He was known even back then for being merciless in rejecting such advances. “You obviously don’t understand the word no. You must be very stupid. Tell me, is the course you’re taking full of morons such as yourselves? Or are you the only one?” They didn’t stand a chance and often back off from being on the receiving end of his verbal abuse.

“Look, I like you. I think you’re pretty hot and you may hiss and call me names but I’m not moving from this seat till I at least get a number and a promise for a second date.”

He never took Naruto for being so cocky and persistent in his advances. He’d never encountered this sort of reaction before. If this sort of thing happened, the other person would leave with a parting gift from his fist. Remembering his role, Sasuke drawled, “Oh, so this is a date then?”

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. “Yup, sure is. I did get you your favourites and we’ve managed to establish some sort of communication. I think that covers the basis of a first date. So how am I doing so far?” He beamed, looking so love stuck as he took in Sasuke’s features.

Yes, were someone to speak to him this way in order to gain his attention, not only would they be thwarted but they’d be in a whole lot of pain. Sasuke unfolded his arms, resting them on the table and looked into the other man’s eyes, jaw relaxed. This was usually the part where he gave the stubborn fool a piece of his mind. But this is Naruto. As stupid and as corny as Naruto and his lame pickup lines are, Sasuke knew that without a doubt, his younger self would eventually fall for Naruto. Because it’s him… Lifting his cup to his lips, he hid the amused smirk behind it. “Pretty good actually. Do continue,” he said before taking a languid sip of the bitter drink.

They continued their role play long after their cups ran dry and there were no crumbs left on their plates. They talked and flirted like it was the most natural thing to do. And it is. Sasuke is so comfortable with Naruto that he didn’t have to put an effort in playacting. He just had to be him. Sure, their subjects in the conversation were more on classes and getting to know each other, most of which he already knew about, but it felt so exhilarating to learn about Naruto once more. It was as if he really was a student again on a first date with the gorgeous blond in front of him. Sasuke was sure that if he and Naruto were to meet under these circumstances, he would be impressed and oh so hooked.

Holding back an amused grin from a lame joke Naruto just told, Sasuke decided that their date should come to an end. He suddenly leant forward, almost startling the blond. Letting his eyes drop to half mast, he held Naruto’s gaze with his own. The humorous smile died on the blond’s lips while Sasuke’s lips turned up into a sly smirk. Naruto watched him as though entranced as he stepped out of his chair, eyes following Sasuke’s every movement. Good.

Lowering himself to Naruto’s height, their face only inches apart, he placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s chest. He heard the other man gasp as he raked his fingers down slowly to his thigh and savoured the shudder Naruto gave out when he slipped his hand to his inner thigh. Gliding his hand back up again, Sasuke distracted the blond from his true motive by angling his head so his lips touched his ears ever so gently. When blue eyes closed momentarily, Sasuke took the chance to deftly pull it out from the denim confines.

“Thank you for the bagel and the drink, I look forward for our second one,” he purred while his fingers worked quickly. “I’ll see you around, _Naruto_.” His voice was husky when Sasuke called his name. Straightening himself, he pulled away, leaving the blond dazed. Knowing those blue eyes were still trained on him, Sasuke made a show of sauntering sexily out the door.

Smirking at how undeniably enamoured Naruto looked, even from the glass window outside, Sasuke waited for Naruto to catch on. No way was Sasuke going to leave without making sure Naruto was hooked on him, even if it was a pretend date…sort of. When Naruto grabbed his phone from the table, Sasuke felt victorious and started to walk away. Sasuke’s performance of leaving his number on Naruto’s phone was worth at least an Oscar. That’s what he would do if it had their real first date gone this way anyway.

“Sasukeee!”

Sasuke got the wind knocked out of him when Naruto tackled him from behind. He found himself in a tight embrace, getting the daylights squeezed out of him. A few people on the street shot him worried looks at his scuffle. “Naruto!” he managed to cry out and with great effort, loosened the air tight grip around him so he could at least breathe. Whipping himself around in Naruto’s arms, he was stunned by a wet kiss right on the lips and he abruptly forgot what he was about to do or say.

“Can we please skip right to the part of me dating you for a year 7 months and 19 days now?” Naruto asked, looking at him hopefully.

Blinking slowly, he was stunned to find that Naruto had been keeping track. He certainly did not expect that. Shaking his head at such cuteness, Sasuke took one of Naruto’s hands and laced their fingers together. “Sure dobe, I’d really like that,” he chuckled, pulling him forward.

“Hey, Sasuke?” Naruto voiced out after a few beats and Sasuke merely grunted to let him know he was listening. “You were pretty good at roleplaying, do you think we could ever-”

“No,” he said hotly, denying his request and picked up his pace, Naruto almost tripping as a result. When the blond caught up to him, he could practically hear the gears turning inside that head of his. “Unless it involves you in lingerie, it is out of the question. Now shut it.” He heard Naruto’s jaws click close.

They continued to walk with no particular destination in mind, hands still entwined, Naruto admiring or commenting on the objects or places they passed while Sasuke simply enjoyed the other’s company, listening in silence as the blond chatted on and on and at times murmured a response. At one point they stopped at one corner for Naruto to kneel down and pet a dog, giving it praises its beautiful coat, making the beast wag its tail. The owner hadn’t minded the attention given to his animal and instead made brief chatter with Sasuke and dropped that if they were ever interested in adopting one, he has a few puppies to spare. Sasuke politely declined, saying neither one of their apartments was pet friendly, which Naruto quipped to be a real shame.

Their stroll had managed to lead them towards the park. The trees overhead were starting to shed their leaves, creating a pleasant atmosphere for the couple. Sasuke had snaked an arm around the other man’s waist once they had passed the areas where there were lots of children and random joggers, feeling the need to be closer with his partner as they ventured deeper into the park. Naruto had felt the same, leaning on to him, humming happily in the embrace. It was getting late so aside from the few stragglers, they were pretty much alone.

Sasuke decided to rest on one of the benches dotting the park and gathered the blond in his arms. Sasuke, by nature, is not the romantic sort but he tries his best to make Naruto happy. Watching the sun set together definitely screams romantic. Letting Naruto lace and unlace their fingers repeatedly, Sasuke kissed his temple while he nestled against him, watching the sun slowly sink and disappear, bringing its warm light with it. They stayed there unmoving, long after the skies have darkened and the street lights flickered to life.

The movement from the blond made him tear his attention away from the starry sky to him. Naruto tilted his chin up, asking silently and Sasuke gave in, pressing his cold lips to Naruto’s soft ones. “Thank you, Sasuke,” he felt him whisper it against his lips before closing the gap again, a hand cradling his cheek. Once they separated, he let Naruto pull him up so they could walk back into town, a contrast to their serene moment, where the bright lights and the bustle of people enjoying the nightlife greeted them.

“Are you up for dinner yet?” Naruto asked when they went down a street lined with restaurants. Considering how light their afternoon tea was, he wasn’t surprised that Naruto felt the hunger pangs. He himself was feeling a bit peckish. Agreeing to dinner, Naruto said to him excitedly, “Great, I want to take you somewhere!” and led the way.

To be perfectly honest, Sasuke would have liked to eat at his preferred restaurant. He had already been set on eating freshly rolled sushi and crispy tempura but considering how he had decided on today’s breakfast menu, he opted to have Naruto pick out their dinner. His pick couldn’t be so bad, the street they were in hosted many reputable restaurants so he had nothing to worry about. That’s what he thought anyway, until they ended up passing all the restaurants and Naruto pulled him to a street that he seldom walks through. Sasuke frowned slightly, compared to the other street, this street housed mostly bars and izakaya that he found had mediocre food and where the service was pretty much non-existent. Okay, so Naruto wanted cheap bar food and maybe some beer. He could handle that. But where Naruto took him to next was something out of the ordinary.

After turning a corner, lined up on one side of the streets were different vendors, selling what seems to be food from all corners of the globe. It was like an international feast was being held offering authentic, it probably wasn’t but Sasuke couldn’t tell, as well as a fusion of dishes from different countries, all in this dinky place. Some were selling them from carts and stands, some grilling the food simply over a barbeque while others were more elaborate, passing out food from the tiny windows of large trucks. The queuing line was astounding but what really grabbed Sasuke’s attention was the aroma coming from all the different vendors. It was...sickening. Probably individually, the different foods would be more appetising but the blends of all the smell, not to mention all the smoke was making Sasuke turn green. And then he remembered. Naruto had mentioned this, he’d read about it last week on the dobe’s blog about him coming here and suffering food poisoning from one of the taco trucks.

As if sensing Sasuke’s alarm, Naruto rubbed his back soothingly. “Don’t worry, it’s not the same one. We’re on a completely different street and it was Kiba that picked that truck. I know it can be a little overwhelming at first but I swear to you, Sasuke, you’ll like it.” Sasuke wanted to decline, he was still a little apprehensive. How can he be so sure about the safety of the food here but he admitted defeat when Naruto said those magic words, “Please, do this for me?” How can he resist that face?

Heaving a sigh and ignoring the alarm bells going off in his head, not to mention the protests from his stomach, he jerked his thumb over to the long queues and said, “Let’s get this over with but I’m holding you responsible if I end up with my head over the toilet bowl.”

“I get permission to take care of you _and_ you have another reason to skip work? Sweet!” Sasuke frowned and had a sneaky suspicion that Naruto was doing this on purpose in hopes of him taking a sick day but he trusted Naruto’s judgement. Not 100% but he trusted him and if Naruto said it’ll be good then it better damn be. He’ll try but that doesn’t mean he’ll hold himself back in being hypocritical about it. “Come on, I want you to try this one! I haven’t talked about it on the blog yet but it’s ah-mazing!”

This amazing place turned out to be an over embellished truck selling Lebanese food. The fragrance and warmth from the spices were making his mouth water. Okay, maybe this wouldn’t turn out to be a bad experience after all. Despite the long line, their wait wasn’t terribly awful. Besides, they were entertained by watching the rotisserie and the grilling of meats. Not knowing what to pick, he let Naruto have free reign in their choices, pointing at the plastic menus and asking for recommendations while he stood at the side. He should have known the blond would be overzealous. He mentally facepalmed when Naruto hurried to him carrying two bags of food.

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Sasuke questioned, reaching for one of the bags.

Naruto waved it off. “Nah, a lot of them are side dishes.” Grabbing hold of Sasuke’s hand again, they set off trying to find a place to sit. There were a few random pop up chairs and tables around but the blond seemed to have other ideas. When Sasuke asked where they were going, Naruto only turned cheekily at him and said, “Why, we’re going to church!”

Naruto was not kidding. They’re standing in front of an actual church. He tried very hard not to gawk and instead turned towards his boyfriend. “Naruto…” Sasuke started, not really sure what to say. They’re not going to walk through those doors and start eating at the pews, were they? Naruto merely smiled at him with a look that said to trust him and tugged him forward. Sasuke swallowed dryly. Surely this is a joke, right? Weren’t there…laws or something about eating in a religious place? Following Naruto’s lead, they didn’t approach the stony steps but he was instead guided to the side of the church and through iron wrought gates. “Is this legal?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Of course, teme, it’s a communal garden.” Sasuke still didn’t feel at ease. He felt like they were a bunch of trespassing teenagers and he’ll be damned if they were going to eat next to dead people. “Stop it, you’ll get wrinkles on your face!”

Naruto pulled Sasuke down to sit on a stone bench. The garden wasn’t big like the private ones set up around town, nor was it as small someone’s backyard either. It had rows of hedges, and flowers maintained by the people of the community and it was adequately lit. True to his word, there were other people within the vicinity, most were couples like themselves while the singletons brought something with them for entertainment, a book club have also gathered on one side and there was even two old men playing chess at one end. With no gravestone in sight, Sasuke visibly relaxed, deeming this place safe and more importantly, legal to have dinner at. The loud crinkling brought his attention back to Naruto, who was fishing out their food packed in large Styrofoam containers and placing them on the bench.

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat as he popped the containers open, tickled pink at Sasuke’s reaction. “They look good, don’t they?” Forget what they look like because what mattered was how fucking delicious they smell. Sasuke inhaled and nearly lolled his head to the side in bliss. The grilled meats will be the ones he’ll devour first. But unlike Sasuke, Naruto cared about the aesthetics and was snapping away like a madman.

“You’re going to recommend them to eat the food here as well?” Sasuke asked, hoping that Naruto would be done soon so they can finally eat.

Shaking his head, Naruto pocketed his phone. “Nah, I don’t want my followers crashing on my date spots.” Rubbing his hands together, Naruto said excitedly, “Let’s dig in!”

Oh, thank fuck. Sasuke didn’t think he could resist the temptation any longer and picked up one of the delicious meaty morsels. He hummed in delight at the explosion of flavour in his mouth, chewing slowly to savour the taste. Fuck, how can something so small hold so much flavour? It was juicy while the charred outer layer formed a nice crisp skin. The blend of spices was dancing on his tongue and when he swallowed…oh fuck. Oh fuck! He supressed a moan, just nodding his head repeatedly, agreeing with no one in particular on how this was possibly one of the most exciting thing he’s ever had the privilege of eating.

Naruto, on the other hand was not at all reserved in his appreciation – worship – over this meat dish. He let out throaty moans, eyes slammed closed as he chewed loudly, uttering profanities before switching to praises, then a mixed jumble of both before he swallowed and sighed. Appearing boneless, he gave Sasuke a hazy smile of satisfaction. “Shit, those flavour bombs get me all the time,” he commented and Sasuke couldn’t agree more.

He was certain their real name was probably more elegant than “flavour bombs” but Sasuke couldn’t find himself to care, knowing there was a whole array of Middle Eastern delights spread out for his tasting. “I don’t know which one to sample next,” he admitted truthfully, eyeing each container.

“This!” Naruto exclaimed, clamouring to grab one of the boxes along with a spoon, fluffing the golden packed rice and mixing it slightly with a creamy sauce as well as bits of caramelised chicken. Scooping up a generous heap, he gestured the spoon to Sasuke. “Say ahhh,” he requested in a sing sang voice and although he felt ridiculous, Sasuke willingly opened his mouth.

Once more, Sasuke was on a different plane. All he could comprehend was the amazing taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them in bliss, in time to see Naruto throw his head back, back arched as if he was in the throes of passion. Well fuck, he hadn’t expected for their little dinner date to take such a sensual turn. Pulling the man forward, he slanted his lips against his in a bruising kiss, tongue rubbing against oil glistened lips. When he pulled back, Sasuke licked the remnants of the fragrant oil off his lips, approving the taste of the spices mixed with his Naruto’s own.

“W-what was that all about?” Naruto asked shakily, trying to catch his breath from having the air sucked out of his lungs.

Instead of answering, Sasuke grabbed a few pieces of thickly cut potatoes, still warm and crisp despite being tucked in a box, and lifted them to Naruto’s lips. He opened them readily, biting down on the herbed fries Sasuke offered. His dark eyes glittered in the night like obsidian, watching Naruto eat and twist his face as he savoured it. It was exhilarating and he could feel his blood heat up. His wrist was grabbed and Naruto mouthed the rest of the fries he still held, teeth grazing the pad of his fingers with the shiest touch of tongue to lick away the salt. Such a tease.

The blond in turn dipped a piece of fritter in its complimentary sauce and held it out for Sasuke. Pushing himself forward, he meant to capture the offered morsel but his fox had other plans in mind. The sauce was cool and minty as it coated the side of his jaw, he let Naruto smear it all the way to his awaiting lips, letting it slide in. As he chewed, Naruto made it his obligation to clean up the mess he’d created, kissing and swiping away the condiment and Sasuke angled his face to make room. It was fortunate for them to have picked a more secluded location near the hedges.

Breath hitched when the blond moved to give attention to his neck, Sasuke planted a kiss on his temple before giving his chest a gentle push. Naruto looked at him, eyes flickering with desire but he understood. They were to take this slow. Caressing smooth cheeks with the back of his hand, Sasuke made Naruto choose which dish he would like Sasuke to feed him. At this, Naruto’s lips spread into a wicked grin and he pointed to what Sasuke recognised as a dish named Kefta, grilled meat shaped into logs. Reading Naruto’s mind, Sasuke gave him a smouldering look before feeding his blond and Naruto, with great pleasure, gave him a small preview of what’ll happen once they get home.

Sasuke bit his lip. They’ll take it slow alright and Sasuke braced himself for probably the longest foreplay of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's chapter 2 out of 3! I hope you all enjoyed all the fluff xD As for the food bit, I was testing out something for my new project. You might have seen a glimpse of it in chapter 1 and if you saw my post on tumblr, you probably know what it is hehe :D As always, like, share, leave a comment and/or kudos or tell me your thoughts about it. This got a lot of hits in a day, I was really surprised ^^ Thank you very much, every one of you who donated their time to read my work. I'll see you in part 3!!


	3. Story

**Warnings** : THE SMUT IS HERE! Probably the only reason why this is M rated xD What's that, you wanna know who tops? Uh, erm...both? Okay fine, it's mainly SasuNaru here but if you squint there's some NaruSasu there :3 Unbeta'd and only light proofreading guh D:

 **Disclaimer** : Please refer to Sasuke on this. I don't own Naruto at all.

* * *

 Sasuke released a hot breath, he could smell the sweet spices from their previous meal on it. He ran his hands along the silky skin of Naruto’s inner thighs, forcing out a mewl from the other man. He kissed the protruding shoulder bone that had popped out in response to holding himself up and licked down the sweat that have pooled along the spine. He could taste it on him, their food. It was as if the flavour had permeated to his skin and flesh, making him more delicious than ever. Sasuke called out Naruto’s name breathily, mind clouded with the pleasure of sex, spiked with the taste of aromatic spices.

Below him, Naruto was panting, fisting the sheets Sasuke so meticulously smoothed out this morning, ruining his work. His pulse was erratic, Sasuke could feel it against his cheek when he leaned against his shoulder to place a loving kiss on his cheek. He hissed when Sasuke tweaked one of his nipples. Mirroring their time at the park, he was going to take this nice and slow. “S-S’uke! Nhnnn… Just- Ohh!” Sasuke answered him with a roll of his hips.

Wrapping an arm around his torso, he kept Naruto pressed to him as he circled his hips. Gibberish fell from the blond’s mouth as he did so, knowing the level of stimulation would drive him to the state of madness but not enough to push him over the edge. “Why is it, Naruto?” Sasuke asked huskily, grabbing hold of the said man’s cock. “Why is it you’re not…moaning…like you did…back there?” He emphasised his question by throwing his body forward, hand pumping at the pace of his thrusts.

Naruto’s arms were shaking. He couldn’t answer Sasuke’s question properly with what the pleasurable things he’s doing to him, mouth falling open but not releasing any words, just a lengthy sound of pleasure. But it wasn’t exactly the sound Sasuke wanted to hear. The reverberation diffused when Sasuke stopped his movements.  Naruto wheezed, not wanting the build up to end and rotated his hips to maintain some sort of friction, be it inside or from Sasuke’s hand on his manhood. He all but whimpered when Sasuke let go and instead grabbed his hips to hold them in place.

“Tell me, Naruto,” Sasuke bit the tip of his ear and nursed it with his tongue. “Are you saying that eating brings you more pleasure than having me inside you?  _Huh_?” He punctuated the last bit by driving forward. Naruto keened, shaking his head furiously. He peeled himself of the gloriously golden skin. “No?” he questioned again, his fingertips softly brushing his sweaty back. He marvelled at the way Naruto’s muscles jumped at his shy touch.

Naruto shook his head again and manage to croak out an answer. “No,” He squeezed his inner muscles in order to appease him. “No, Sasuke, not at all.”

“Really?” Sasuke retorted, teasing the man with his touches again. “You should have heard yourself, Naruto. Moaning so unreservedly,  _so beautifully_  and next to a church, no less. How naughty you are to do it in public where people may hear your cries, something that should solely belong to  _me_.” He delivered a sharp slap to the back of his thigh, the blond toppling forward.

Wordlessly, Naruto pushed himself back up and Sasuke rewarded him by rubbing his reddened skin with his cool hand. “You know that’s not true, Sasuke,” he said and chanced a look behind him. Sasuke only gave him a questioning glance. “You  _know_ ,” he insisted, determination unwavering.

Sasuke smiled roguishly. “Yes, you’re quite right,” Sasuke praised him for giving the right answer, hands moving up the back of Naruto’s thighs to his firm ass cheeks and spread them, letting him push in a little more. Naruto moaned and he bent down to kiss his lower back. “We both know I can make you produce more delicious sounds,” he said knowingly, pulling back almost all the way. “More specifically, my name.” He thrust back in, relishing the feel of wet heat encasing him once more.

“Sasuke!” Naruto obliged with Sasuke’s request. Not like he has any control over it, it only seems natural for him to scream the name of the man that brings him pleasure. “Uhhh… Uh! Sa- S’uke!”

Basking in the gratification of having his name bounce off the walls, Sasuke swivelled his hips to make sure he brushed that little spot within him repeatedly. He himself could not contain the mounting feeling of his cock and he too, spilled Naruto’s name in between pants. “Nghhh… Naruto, fuck!” he rasped out and hurried his pace.

“Ah! Sasuke… Yes! That’s it! Yesss… Yes! Ahhh! Shit!”

Naruto has always been so encouraging in sex, his words managing to engorge his ego and not to mention his dick. Getting a firm grasp on one of his beautifully muscled thigh, Sasuke lifted Naruto’s leg to curl around him. This made the man howl, the angle and depth the position provided gave constant stimulation to Naruto’s prostate. Sasuke was more that delighted to pleasure the man, to bring him to completion in disregard to his own release. He would satisfy him, spoil him rotten and give him what he wants.

Bucking to meet Sasuke’s thrusts, Naruto threw his head back and submitted to the hands of his climax. With a guttural cry, he released, emptying himself in three spurts. Using the last of his energy to push back and have Sasuke buried deep inside him. Sasuke hissed but did not climax, only gripping Naruto tight against him as he feels the muscles dance around him, clenching and unclenching to make him join Naruto in ecstasy. Drained, Naruto’s head fell and he collapsed, body shuddering uncontrollably.

Sasuke was there to console him, his body covering Naruto’s violently shaking one, brushing damp locks from blue eyes that have welded shut. “I’ve got you,” he whispered repeatedly, kissing his forehead, wiping the tears that have been unconsciously shed. “I’ve got you, Naruto.”

In time those cerulean pools opened up to him again, within them, a questioning glance. The blond looked over to where they still joined and back to Sasuke’s face, this time with knotted eyebrows. Sasuke hushed him, rubbing his thumb between his eyes to smooth out the wrinkles. In truth, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to plough into the blond and reach his own release. His cock is still hard and throbbing, lodged inside of him but he would not go back on his word, prizing Naruto’s satisfaction more than his own release. Naruto shifted to get comfortable but moaned at having Sasuke still in him.

Aware of the other’s hypersensitivity after his orgasm, Sasuke withdrew, holding his breath and ignored his body’s protests on leaving that moist cavern. Kissing his shoulder, Sasuke sat up and acknowledging that Naruto was probably exhausted, he set out to relieve himself of his problem in the bathroom. To have himself thrown on his back was a big surprise, or rather, a very pleasant one when he saw Naruto grinning down at him. Sasuke sighed when Naruto trailed kisses down his abdomen, simply putty in his hands as he neared his straining erection.

The feeling of being surrounded by Naruto’s mouth never came. Instead, he felt his legs being pushed apart, his inner thighs treated to licks and nips. “Naruto…” he moaned and hooked one of his legs over a broad shoulder to give him full access. His breath hitched when Naruto nuzzled his pubic hairs. He’s so close! He’s so close to where he wants his mouth to be! Sasuke very nearly arched off the bed when Naruto mouthed one of his balls and he yanked on his blond hair in urgency.

A whimper escaped him when a tongue licked up his length. It moved leisurely, personally seeing to it that his dick be covered in saliva and purposely avoided the head. Sasuke yanked the blond tufts once more and Naruto grunted at his impatience. Nostrils flaring, he untangled his fingers from Naruto’s hair, trying to keep his self-control in check. And there it was, the hot molten cavern surrounding him followed by sweet, sweet suction. Ah, fuck! His muscles shook from holding back on plunging himself deeper and choking his boyfriend. He instead found purchase in clawing the pillows. Naruto eased up and Sasuke took in a shuddering breath.

Naruto chuckled, the vibrations traveling up his spine. This man would be his undoing. The source of heat removed from him once more, Sasuke threw an arm over his eyes for he surely could not cope with the feeling as well as the visual aspect of Naruto tonguing his leaking slit. He tried to calm his heart, willed to control his breathing, anything to hold back from reaching his peak for he wanted this to last. But that would prove to be difficult when he felt a thumb circling around his wrinkled opening. Struggling, Sasuke inched away from it but Naruto pulled his hip forward and forced it in. There was no pain, just a little resistance for he was well stretched and oiled from their earlier romp. The thumb pushed and coaxed his muscles before replaced by two fingers. Sasuke bit down on his hand, moans muffled as Naruto sought his walls with the digits.

“That’s hardly fair, Sasuke. I’d like to hear your voice too.”

He jerked when they brushed against it and Naruto’s was back on him, sucking the head. “Naruto!” He twisted his body, trying to dislodge him, his free leg pushing him back. “Uhhnnn…” He gave in trying to get away when Naruto pressed the gland and he resorted to evening out his breathing. Not yet. Not yet but damn, he was making this difficult. When two fingers became three, widening him, Sasuke landed a kick on Naruto’s chest, pushing him away.

“What the hell, teme!” Naruto yelled hotly.

Wrenching Naruto’s hand away, Sasuke sat up, a fire in his eyes as he glared at the blond. “How presumptuous of you, dobe, to think that you will take me again while you’re still trying to catch up,” he sneered before crushing their lips together. His tongue pried open those lips and made great haste in pillaging Naruto’s mouth, the faint taste of spices lingering as he swiped them over teeth and tongue. Naruto held his face, kissing back with equal vigour, playfully sucking his tongue.

When they pulled back for air, Naruto bit his lips and growled lightly, fisting raven locks. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be pounding into your ass, Uchiha,” he threatened, or was that a promise? Taking the hand that once held his wrist captive, he guided it down his body to touch his heated flesh, it was already semi hard. He nipped his lips once more before kissing him again, moaning into Sasuke’s mouth of having his cock stroked.

“I cannot wait,” he murmured between kisses. “I want you, Naruto.” The blond shivered from the sheer lust in his voice. Letting go, Sasuke instead grabbed hold of Naruto’s lower cheeks and shoved him forward, their cocks sliding over each other.

Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders, gliding forward so Sasuke’s manhood may slide between his parted cheeks. He rocked his body back and forth, so the head would brush against his opening repetitively, swallowing Sasuke’s and his own moans with a kiss. He did it a few times more before stilling himself, biting his own lips as he gazed lovingly at him. Tucking the long strands of hair behind Sasuke’s ear, Naruto brought their foreheads together and said brazenly, “I do owe you for his morning and as you know, Uzumaki Naruto always keeps his promises.”

Without being told twice, Sasuke positioned himself before sliding back into Naruto. Once he was fully sheathed, Naruto began to move and what pleasure it brought. He let his moans be uninhibited, holding the man’s hips to assist him. “Naruto,” he gasped when he felt the build-up, hips thrusting savagely and him down to meet his plunges. Sasuke dragged his mouth over every inch of skin he could reach, his pace quickening.

“Fuck! Fuck, Sasuke! Nhnnn! Sasuke… Ah! F-fuck me!” Naruto demanded.

Fists rained on his back and with much effort, Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed and sought his lips once more, their kisses turning sloppy from their fervent rocking. “Naruto,” he rasped, lifting the man’s leg up. His muscles ached, his whole body burning but he kept pushing, meeting Naruto’s thrusts. He’s close. He so close! Holding his cheek, their eyes met and Sasuke could see contentment in those blue orbs before clouding over and coming to a close. “Naruto…” he called out tenderly, trying to make him understand what’s going through him right now. Naruto nodded, pulling him closer, trying to fuse the two together.

Sasuke could see Naruto try and call out his name but his mouth only managed to form silent syllables but his voice caught in his throat, only broken grunts came out for each time their hips collided. Gnawing at his neck, Sasuke was determined to hear his voice call his name once more before they dismantled themselves. Naruto cried, getting his voice back and released a wanton portion of his name as he nears the edge. It was still not good enough. Naruto scraped his fingers over his back and Sasuke let’s go of his skin with a grunt. Feeling the crest of his climax nearing, Sasuke reached down to fondle Naruto’s sensitised balls.

“SASUKE!”

Naruto’s howl filled Sasuke’s ears and the wall that clamped around him was Sasuke’s undoing. Mouth falling open, he released, the pleasure shooting out of him with such ferocity, he felt light headed. Sasuke collapsed on top of the blond, their chest sticking together. He closed his eyes, listening as the both of them struggled to breathe. The powerful orgasm had left him spent, though his hips wouldn’t stop their rocking, muscles still twitching.

Once he stilled, he slit an eye open to peek at Naruto. The blond still had his eyes closed, breathing through his mouth, cheeks wonderfully flushed. Ignoring the assault of pinpricks when he moved, Sasuke lifted a finger to trace the chiselled cheekbones. He’s incredible, Sasuke thought as he pushed himself up slightly. Bending down, he placed a chaste kiss on his sweaty forehead. “I love you, Naruto…” he said quietly and pursed his lips together. Saying those words always made his lips tingle.

Sasuke got no response. Exhaustion had completely engulfed him. Sasuke didn’t mind and rolled off him after pulling out. Treading carefully, he made his way through the dimly lit room to the bathroom. Coming out moments later, clean and dried, he carried with him a wet washcloth to clean his lover with. Wiping away the evidence of their lovemaking, Sasuke took the time to look at Naruto. He looks so peaceful.  _And satiated_ , he added with a smirk. Making sure he left nothing behind, Sasuke got off the bed and tossed the dirtied washcloth into the sink. He’ll deal with that in the morning.

Smothering his yawn with the back of his hand, Sasuke came back to the bed. Slowly, as to not disturb his sleeping boyfriend, he slipped the covers and the comforter from under him. Sliding in next to Naruto, he tucked the both of him in. Getting comfortable, he wrapped an arm around his waist and almost automatically, the blond pressed closer and threw a leg over him, followed by a little snort. Holding back a laugh, Sasuke placed another chaste kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes.

* * *

 Looking out the open window, Sasuke released a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He woke up a half hour ago, managing to only sleep for about 45 minutes. He had untangled Naruto’s limbs from himself and slipped carefully out of bed. Having written a concise text to Shikamaru regarding his absence tomorrow and after putting on fresh underwear, this is where he ended up at. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the frame, arms folded across his bare chest. How was he going to go about this? He tried to relax, focusing on the faint sounds of the nightlife outside and let out a slow calming breath.

He jolted when arms wrapped around his waist but otherwise made no further movement, lids still closed. “Go back to bed, Naruto,” he urged, sounding detached.

The tone irked Naruto. “That’s what I should be saying to you,” he growled and tightened his hold on him. “What’s wrong, teme?”

Sasuke merely shrugged. “Nothing’s wrong,” he said dismissively.

Naruto hadn’t liked his answer and spun him around. “Sasuke! Why are you acting this way?” The sharpness of his voice told Sasuke of his panic but he did nothing to calm him either, still wrapped up in his own jumbled thoughts. “What happened?” he asked worriedly, rubbing Sasuke’s cheek affectionately.

He gave his boyfriend a hardened gaze so he wouldn’t see right through him. Gently pushing Naruto’s hand away, he turned back to the window. It was unbearable to look him in the eye because he knew Naruto would be able to see through him if those blue eyes looked long enough. “It’s not important. I was just thinking. Go to bed, Naruto.”

“Hey now, don’t say that…” Naruto said lightly but Sasuke could hear the held back irritation in his voice for his flippant behaviour. He ran his fingers across his back and he flinched at the contact. Naruto probably felt that too. “You know you can tell me anything,” he continued and despite Sasuke reacting to his touches, placed his lips on his shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

Sighing again, Sasuke closed the window but did not answer the blond’s questions. He was not ready to talk about what was running in his mind. How could he when he himself hadn’t worked it through just yet? He just needed more time to think this over and frankly having Naruto in close proximity was making him feel more anxious. “Let’s just get back to bed.”

“No,” Naruto said forcefully, firm hands on his hips stopping Sasuke’s attempt to move. Then his voice was soft again when he said, “What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Sasuke.”

Naruto ran the tip of his nose over up the curve of his shoulder to the back of his nape and made Sasuke clench his fists. He was ticklish and Naruto knew that and decided to exploit that knowledge, repeatedly nuzzling the skin there before giving a soft kiss. “Naruto,” he pleaded silently.  _Don’t_ , he wanted to say but couldn’t find the heart to. “I…” he started but trailed off, still hesitant and the words were stuck in his throat.

“Yes? Go on,” he encouraged. “What is it, Sasuke?”

He was being treated with care, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his skin and Sasuke felt guilt build within him. Naruto had always worn his heart on his sleeve while he often hides, keeping half of his feelings hidden. It wasn’t fair to Naruto. He give himself wholeheartedly and Sasuke greedily takes all of it and gives back only a fraction, not always the one to open up to him. “Today… I was thinking about today,” he spoke softly, still unsure how he would word this.

Naruto hummed, trailing his nose up the side of his neck now. Sasuke couldn’t get himself to focus. He might end up just blurting everything and that was what Naruto probably wants. “Today was a good day,” he murmured, inhaling his scent and sighing softly.

Sasuke melted to his touches, body no longer stiff as he leaned against him, tilting his neck to the side for Naruto. He nodded in agreement, it was a good day. “Today was different,” he stopped himself, thinking it was probably a bad idea but Naruto was patient, just embraced him ever so gently. “Very different.” Sasuke cleared his throat, suddenly finding it dry.

“Mmmh?” Naruto didn’t pester him with more questions, just willed him to continue, resting his cheek on his back and waited.

“Naruto, today got me thinking…” he trailed off again. He hated to admit it but he was scared. What if this affected their relationship? No, scratch that, he  _knows_  it will. What he was about to say might risk him losing Naruto all together and he bit his cheek. Naruto is special to him. Even if things won’t work out between them, he’d at least want to keep their friendship. “…about us.”

He could feel Naruto behind him stiffen and he cringed, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. Naruto had pulled his face away and Sasuke felt as if all warmth left him. But his hands were still on him, although they have stopped their caresses. “Okay,” he said quietly and Sasuke wanted to punch himself at the hurt in his voice.

Sasuke turned around. He can’t have his back turned, Naruto didn’t deserve that, but he kept his gaze down. This was such a bad idea. He shouldn’t have said anything. He shouldn’t have been so quick to say a word about this, should have planned things more than to just say it like this. It was too late to be fixed now, Naruto already having a foot out the door of his life. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. He must be honest with him but this was probably a bad time to drop such a bomb. Sasuke wanted to make this all go away. He’ll just shake his head and act as if he never said anything, take Naruto to bed and that will be the end of it.

“I want you to spend your life with me,” he blurted out.

Time stopped and he mentally kicked himself. He wasn’t supposed to say that! What the fuck was he thinking? Ugh! Whoever said he was smart was clearly wrong because he’s the stupidest person to let his mouth run off without thinking. Shit! Who the fuck just spits out their feelings like that? He even decided on not telling Naruto in the end. Naruto… Oh, fuck! Naruto!

His head snapped up and with what he saw next, whatever deity that existed should have just taken mercy on him and stuck him down that very second. He watched as Naruto tensed up, wide eyes looking at him with what he recognised as fear. No, no! What he would give to be able to reach out to him and take him in his arms. But no, he didn’t have a right to touch him anymore. The blond took a few steps back, putting some distance between them – something Sasuke took as an obvious rejection. He desperately wanted to find the courage to say he was kidding or more accurately, throw himself at his feet and beg for forgiveness but at the way Naruto was backing away from him, Sasuke knew it would fall on deaf ears. He fucked up.

It felt like an eternity before Naruto said anything, Sasuke felt he should just keep quiet in fear of turning the situation worse. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

His voice was cautious and if done right, he could potentially salvage this. Say no! Say no, damn it! “Yes,” he replied truthfully. Oh fuck him! Sasuke gave up. Clearly, his mouth was not on the same page with his brain. It was with his heart. Naruto had straightened but didn’t run away like he half expected him to. The other half expected himself to receive a black eye. Sasuke couldn’t lose Naruto and with that thought in mind, he somehow managed to be sly enough into twisting his words. “Let’s back up for a second. You can move in first, or we could find a new place and –”

“You fucking bastard!” Although Sasuke had seen it coming, he wasn’t all to ready with the pain that came with it and clutched his jaw. “You’re not allowed to take that back, you jackass!” Naruto muscled his way to him, pinning him to the wall, fist already clenched to land another hit. His hot breath fanned over his face while he tried to contain his anger.

“Take it back?” Sasuke mouthed wordlessly. He gaped, “You mean, you’re not mad?” he asked deliriously, gawking, a flicker of hope pulsing within him.

“Mad? Mad? I’m fucking furious, Sasuke!” Naruto punched his shoulder. Hit him, break him. Just don’t leave. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore…” Naruto’s voice cracked, his hands falling to his sides.

“No,” Sasuke whispered, his voice breaking as well. “Never, Naruto,”

Sasuke spoke will full sincerity and let the blond search his eyes for any trace of doubt. He didn’t find any and pressed closer to him. Sasuke felt relief and life seeping back into him at having his Naruto once more. He thought he would lose him forever. Taking a chance, he held the back of his head and pulled him forward, letting their foreheads rest against each other’s. Naruto’s eyes closed his eyes momentarily and opened them. Sasuke saw the happiness within them and he was sure his eyes were reflecting the same thing.

“I couldn’t even if I tried. You still haven’t paid that cleaners bill from the time you spilled your coffee over me,” he risked attempting a joke. He didn’t hold back the full laugh that fell from his mouth. How can he when he’s so overwhelmingly  _happy_? Naruto laughed with him, the corner of his eyes crinkling from the bright smile he was giving. He nodded however, agreeing that he hadn’t actually paid for the bill and Sasuke would make sure he never will so he’ll stay with him forever.

“Ask me again,” Naruto enquired softly when the room fell silent again.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke looked at the love of his life with adoration. “Will you, Uzumaki Naruto, give me the greatest pleasure of having you spend an eternity with me?” he asked in a steady and clear voice. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

“Will we move in to a pet friendly apartment?” Naruto giggled and embraced him loosely. “Maybe adopt a puppy or kitten? Both?”

Sasuke in turn threw his arms over Naruto’s shoulders, pulling their bodies closer together. “Yes, anything you wish for,” he replied.

“Will we have a cabinet in the kitchen solely dedicated to my instant ramen?”

Chuckling, Sasuke nodded. “Yes, but I’d rather you eat the ones I’ll be making for you.” He rubbed their noses together lovingly.

“Will you see to it personally that Itachi takes time off from saving the world and fly in for the wedding? And that you won’t try and stop him when he tells all your embarrassing stories as a kid in his speech?” Naruto raised a fair eyebrow.

Sasuke looked a little grim but nodded, “Yes. You know very well I can’t stop him. He’ll probably jump on the next plane once we give him the news and tell you all about my awkward time growing up before the day.” And repeat it again in his speech, he thought bitterly. He’ll probably end up having red cheeks for the rest of their wedding day.

He could feel heat spreading from his chest to his neck. Naruto said wedding. Although he was sure of Naruto’s answer, it was a given with his earlier reaction, it still felt good having the blond securely with him. But not yet. He hadn’t gotten a response yet so he shouldn’t be jumping up and down just yet.

Naruto licked his lips and asked his final question, “Will you promise to love me and treat me with respect as I will with you?” he breathed out.

“Yes,” Sasuke answered without a doubt in his mind. “Yes, of course. I will love you and treat you with nothing less than my equal. I am yours as much as you are mine. I give you my word, Naruto,” he said firmly. It was as if he was saying his vows at this moment. He is.

Seconds ticked by and Sasuke waited with baited breath. Then, his love spoke. “Yes,” he responded. “Yes, I’ll marry you, my teme.”

There it was, the answer Sasuke had been dying to hear. They held each other tightly, laughing softly in their embrace. Sasuke could feel the prickle of unshed tears in his eyes. He’s so happy. He finally,  _finally_  was able to give Naruto all of him, able to bear out everything for Naruto to have and to hold, to cherish and to love. He felt a hot tear slide one side of his cheek and could hear Naruto sniffle to hold back his. He loves this man. He really loves him. They stood there just holding each other for the longest time.

“You know,” his boyfriend, now fiancé drawled, kissing his chin. They were once more on the bed, holding each other preciously. “Now that I think about it, the proper way should have been you getting on one knee when you asked. I’ve been engaged for over an hour now and I still don’t have anything to flaunt it with,” he mentioned, wiggling his left ring finger, hinting there should be something on there.

Sasuke took his hand and kissed the bare finger. “In due time,” he promised. “You can’t disagree that it was original." He snorted, “Who integrates living arrangements and an annoying elder brother in their marriage proposals, usuratonkachi?”

Naruto laughed, pressing their lips together. “Yes, it was a nice change.”

“You’re a good change for me, Naruto,” Sasuke admitted and pulled his fiancé into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anon-san who sent me an ask to remind me to post the last chapter!
> 
> Ahem, well... As you can see my smut writing isn't the best xD But I'll try harder ^^ There wasn't even supposed to be a third chapter tbh but I wanted a nice and fluffy ending for my Goddess and well, I just threw in smut just because. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Goddess praised it, at least! ^^ To those that expected Naruto to top, sorry for the disappointment but he did top in their previous round *winks* but ah, maybe it was because I made Naruto top in my last smut, idk. I wanted Sasuke to top this time bwahahaha (Let's not go into preferences here)
> 
> Thank you very much to those that stopped by to read this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to look forward to the rest of my works! *bows* If it's not too much trouble, please support by leaving a kudos, leaving a comment or just sharing it with fellow SNS fans!
> 
> Okay, I'm working on the next project which will be a NaruSasu (exclusively) since it was a request ehehe See you then! o/


End file.
